


Выходы и входы

by badweather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санса быстро учится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выходы и входы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [exits and entrances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404356) by [driedvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices). 



Петир Бейлиш был интересным человеком.

Санса никогда не встречала подобных: его сладкие речи скрывали ум стратега. Она думала: наверное, для него каждый разговор, жест и обращение — битва. Однажды она так и сказала — Бейлиш рассмеялся, погладил ее по голове и улыбнулся (Санса ненавидела эту его улыбку):

— Не битва, милая, а искусство. Вести беседы и притворяться можно научиться — так же, как вышивать и обращаться с мечом. Может быть, я тебя научу.

Меньше всего Санса хотела учиться чему-нибудь у Мизинца. Он провел рукой по ее волосам, коснулся виска, щеки. Санса чуть не вздрогнула, но вместо этого мило улыбнулась, и Алейна сказала:

— Как пожелаете, милорд отец.

Она даже без напоминания нежно поцеловала его в щеку. Бейлиш был польщен, неприятная ухмылка исчезла, он еще раз погладил ее по щеке.

Санса не хотела ничему учиться, но считала, что это необходимо. Она всегда была прилежной ученицей.  


***

 

Алейной она была от рассвета до заката, но, закрывая глаза ночью и просыпаясь по утрам, она была Старк из Винтерфелла.

Во сне она всегда была в Винтерфелле. Семья появлялась реже и только в виде теней. Голос леди Кейтилин просачивался сквозь закрытые двери, Бран шебуршал на подоконнике, собираясь лезть на самые высокие стены; снизу доносился стук тренировочного меча Робба, иногда появлялся даже бастард Джон, наполовину скрытый сумраком, вместе с Арьей, тянувшей его на свет.

Но Винтерфелл неизменно присутствовал во снах. Санса ходила по коридорам, тепло стен изгоняло холод, поселившийся в груди с момента прибытия в Долину. Она видела лица стражников и слуг, знакомых с детства, улыбалась им, но ее никто не замечал.

Санса просыпалась в слезах, но не грустила. Алейне в Винтерфелле не место.  


***

 

Роберт Аррен умрет, в этом она была совершенно уверена.

Тем не менее, Алейна любила своего маленького лорда. Как только она поняла, что отец не позволит ему вырасти и жениться на ней, в груди словно распахнулось окно, и ненависть к мальчику испарилась. Теперь она относилась к нему скорее как мать. Роберт обожал песни и истории так же, как она (теперь уже — обожала когда-то, Алейна — практичный человек, детские сказки были ей ни к чему), и всегда держал себя в руках в ее присутствии. Он по-прежнему любил забираться к ней в кровать по ночам, но она уже привыкла. В Орлином Гнезде сосед в постели — это всегда приятно, а когда голова Роберта оказывалась слишком близко от ее груди, Алейна просто переворачивалась на другой бок, и мальчик упирался ей в спину.

Как-то раз после обеда у Роберта закружилась голова от успокоительного (он пожаловался, что молоко мерзкое на вкус, Алейна сделала вид, что попробовала, и сказала, что оно очень вкусное), он повис у нее на руке и произнес:

— Я рад, что матушки больше нет. Она бы не разрешила тебе петь для меня.

Алейна судорожно дернулась и схватила его за плечи:

— Не говори так. Никогда не говори так. Обещай, что больше не будешь.

У Роберта задрожала нижняя губа, Алейна поняла, что преступила черту, и обняла его, пока не начался приступ.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, милый Робин, я лишь хотела проявить уважение к памяти твоей дорогой матушки.

Он шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на нее слезящимися глазами.

— Правда? — спросил он, вцепившись в ее рукав. — Но матушка...

— Миледи ваша мать была доброй женщиной и очень вас любила, — не моргнув глазом, ответила Алейна. — А теперь не спеть ли мне песню о Флориане и Джонквиль?

Алейна гладила его по голове и негромко напевала, пока Роберт не успокоился и не уснул. Она уложила его в постель, укрыла одеялом и сделала вид, что не заметила, как у мальчика дрожат руки. 

"Это почти правда", — убеждала она себя.

— Отличная работа, — сказал Петир, стоя в дверях. Она знала, что он там был. Мизинец не считал нужным притворяться при лорде Роберте — мальчик его обычно не замечал. Алейна наклонила голову, не имея возможности сделать реверанс. Санса Старк смутилась бы от такого нарушения этикета, но Алейна родилась с неправильной стороны простыни.

— Спасибо, отец, — сказала она, стараясь скрыть напряжение. — Он добрый мальчик, хоть и болезненный.

— Похоже на то, — весело улыбнулся ее отец. — Может, мне стоить прислать к тебе всех молодых лордов Семи королевств, если они тебя так любят. Тогда можно будет выиграть войну колыбельной, а не битвой.

— Я не думаю, милорд...

— Я знаю, дитя, — лорд Петир вошел в комнату и встал перед ней. — Когда-нибудь из тебя выйдет прекрасная мать, — сказал он, взяв ее за подбородок.

"Только не твоих детей, только не твоих!" — воскликнула Санса про себя.

— Я рада, что вы так считаете, отец, — ответила Алейна с должным почтением.

— Ты так похожа на свою мать, — пробормотал Бейлиш, словно предаваясь воспоминаниям. Она не знала, о ком он говорил: о леди Кейтилин или о выдуманной женщине, родившей ему бастарда. Мизинец не делал различий между правдой и этой игрой. Иногда она задавалась вопросом, не слились ли они для Петира воедино.

Она кашлянула, чтобы иметь возможность отвернуться, и ушла, сказав, что нужно проследить за приготовлением ужина.  


***

 

В этот раз ей снился не Винтерфелл. То был странный незнакомый замок, но вокруг раздавались родные голоса, знакомые люди проходили мимо и гладили ее по голове. Некоторые смотрели с печалью, но она не обращала на это внимания.

Шло время, она с интересом наблюдала за проходящим днем. Эддард Старк преклонил перед ней колени (через минуту или через несколько лет), закрывая обзор. Он казался мрачным, хотя Эддард Старк всегда был мрачен. Она то ли заскулила, то ли тявкнула, но он по-прежнему смотрел на нее печальными волчьими глазами. Он почесал ее за ухом и поцеловал между глаз — ей пришлось зажмуриться, потому что щетина царапалась. Он поднял меч.

— Леди, — всхлипнула Санса, сев на кровати и схватившись за горло, не в силах вдохнуть. — Отец, — сказала она, вглядываясь в темноту комнаты.

— Миледи? — раздался другой голос, на целую секунду в душе Сансы забрезжила надежда, но это оказался всего лишь слуга. — С вами все в порядке, миледи? Разбудить милорда вашего отца?

— Не получится, он... — мертв. Они все мертвы. — Не стоит тревожить лорда Петира, — ответила Алейна, тяжело дыша. — Мой бедный отец почти не отдыхает. Не надо его беспокоить из-за моих кошмаров. Можешь идти.  


***

 

Иногда еду Роберту приносил мальчик-слуга, работавший на кухне. Он был лишь немного старше Алейны и совершенно непримечателен: коренастый и настолько прыщавый, что она иногда задавалась вопросом, есть ли под болячками здоровая кожа. Но Санса наблюдала. И однажды морозным вечером начала действовать.

Обычно между заходом солнца и восходом луны он собирал тарелки с недоеденными блюдами. Санса спряталась в алькове, дожидаясь, когда он выйдет в холл, и, направляясь к Роберту, столкнулась с поваренком так сильно, что оба чуть не упали.

— Миледи! — воскликнул он и опустился на одно колено, из вежливости и чтобы удобнее было собирать тарелки. — Прошу прощения, миледи, я вас не видел.

— Я не леди, — обворожительно ответила она и, присев рядом, отметила, что он расслабился. — Это я должна просить прощения, друг. Я задумалась и не смотрела, куда шла, — она собрала остальную посуду и отдала ему.

— Все равно виноват я, — доброжелательно возразил мальчик. — Надеюсь, вы целы, ми... э-э-э...

— Меня зовут Алейна, — сказала она, мальчик улыбнулся в ответ.

Союзники полезны, когда знаешь больше них. Этому она научилась у отца.  


***

 

Той ночью Мизинец послал за ней, когда она уже почти спала. Вошел слуга, она рывком села, с трудом отличая реальность от обрывков снов. Она попыталась их запомнить, но тщетно, так что просто надела домашнее платье и пошла к лорду Петиру.

В его комнатах всегда было тепло. Даже на мерзлых высотах Орлиного Гнезда в его покоях создавалось впечатление, что за окном Королевская Гавань в разгар лета. Санса подумала, что ему идет такое окружение. Он родился на Перстах, но был создан для юга: остроумие, острый язык, великолепные наряды, проницательность. Его предательства. Интриги. В дверях она незаметно отмахнулась от горьких мыслей. Петир поднял голову и улыбнулся, он был заметно пьян. Жестом подозвав ее, он наполнил вином второй бокал.

— Моя дорогая Алейна, — тепло начал он,— как твои дела?

— Прекрасно, отец.

Он указал на стул — она села на самый краешек. К вину она не прикоснулась, но он знал, что так будет (это было видно по улыбке). Бокал стоял нетронутым, как шутка, понятная только двоим.

— До начала следующей недели мы отправимся в Ворота Луны, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, ты поможешь моему пасынку спуститься, — он не мог сфокусировать взгляд. — Он хрупкий ребенок, а тебя он так любит.

— Конечно, милорд. Я всегда рада о нем позаботиться, — она на секунду замялась. — Я боюсь за мальчика, милорд. Ему с каждым днем становится хуже.

— Правда? — маска заботы на лице лорда Петира казалась чудом из чудес. — Ты говорила мейстеру Колемону о своих тревогах?

— Да. Он думает, что успокоительное только навредит, если лорд Роберт будет принимать его так часто. Мейстер сказал, что увеличил дозу по вашему указанию, — она безучастно водила пальцем по кромке бокала.

— Любое лекарство может убить, — пожал плечами Петир. — Я верю в мальчика. Возможно, нужно спровоцировать кризис, чтобы он выздоровел, моя дорогая, — он по-прежнему улыбался. 

"Наверное, он так же ухмылялся, убив чужими руками Эддарда Старка", — подумала Санса. Ей хватило ума придержать язык.

— Я уверена, вы правы, отец. Я могу идти?

Петир тянул с ответом. Он отхлебнул вина, посмотрел в окно.

— Если бы на улице не было так темно, — в конце концов сказал он, — я бы с радостью прогулялся по снегу.

Санса подумала об этой ледяной насмешке над Винтерфеллом, вспомнила, как падала ее тетка (как развевались юбки, как тихо стало потом).

— Боюсь, в последнее время я плохо переношу холод.

— Жаль, — ответил Мизинец. — Кажется, здесь теплее, чем в твоих комнатах. Думаю, тебе стоит задержаться.

— Как вам угодно, — осторожно ответила Санса, стараясь сдержать дрожь и сжать кулаки так, чтобы Мизинец не заметил.

Он посмотрел на нее потемневшим взглядом так пристально, что она, будучи полностью одетой, почувствовала себя обнаженной.

— Мне угодно.  


***

 

Санса устала от хитрых мужчин.

По непонятной причине ночью ей приснился Пес. Она была в Речных землях. С мечом на боку ехала верхом — Пес был рядом — и кривила губы в неприятной ухмылке. Она была королевой-воином, сильной и неустрашимой, прекрасной и ужасной. Сандор Клиган преклонил перед ней колени, принес ей голову Джоффри, и она позволила ему поцеловать свою ногу и разрешила некоторые другие вольности. Прикоснулась к его изуродованной щеке.

Она проснулась раскрасневшаяся и улыбающаяся. Когда-то Пес ее пугал, но тогда она еще чувствовала себя ребенком. Санса была дочерью высокородных родителей, и ей нравилось, что к ней обращались "леди". Теперь жизнь изменилась, Санса Старк практически мертва, а к Алейне обращался только Петир и звал ее при этом "дорогой девочкой", заставляя каждый раз вздрагивать. Но Пес вряд ли переменит свое мнение из-за того, что она перестала быть Сансой — для него она все равно останется пташкой.

Историю о Нимерии всегда больше любила Арья, но во сне Санса чувствовала себя сильной и храброй. Ей понравилось это ощущение.

"Честный грубиян предпочтительнее", — решила она и обняла себя за плечи. О Мизинце, его руках и губах она думать не будет, не в собственной кровати, не во сне, где она неприкасаема.  


***

 

Алейна сидела в кабинете Петира, погрузившись в книги о давно умерших королях и королевах, когда к ней пришел поваренок. По правде говоря, книги были скучные, и она уже начала засыпать, поэтому вздрогнула, почувствовав прикосновение к плечу. Алейна обрадовалась его приходу (в комнатах Мизинца лучше не засыпать), но все равно была уверена, что его надо отчитать. В конце концов, любая дочь будет защищать своего отца.

— Тебе нельзя приходить сюда, — выговаривала она. — Лорд Петир будет в ярости, если узнает, что ты заходил в его личные покои.

— Я только хотел... — но он не договорил. Санса заметила, что он не сводит глаз с ее губ, и мило улыбнулась. 

— У тебя найдется минутка, чтобы пройтись со мной? — кротко спросила она.

— Конечно, ми... Алейна, — он попытался поклониться. — Сочту за честь.

Она поблагодарила его, когда он пропустил ее вперед в дверях, и повела в сторону большого зала. В это помещении было слишком холодно, слишком много света и мало ярких цветов, но от вида из окон захватывало дух. Она воображала, что оттуда видно весь Вестерос, все замки и города, такие же маленькие, как их рисуют на карте. Ей нравился обзор, и она хотела еще раз увидеть этот пейзаж перед путешествием к Воротам, о чем и сказала поваренку — тот рассмеялся.

— Не думал, что вам есть дело до Орлиного Гнезда, — объяснил он в ответ на ее удивленный взгляд.

Алейна в задумчивости поджала губы.

— Думаю, нет, — решила она. — Но есть вещи, которые мне жаль здесь оставлять.

Поваренок сильно покраснел.

— Вы беспокоитесь об отъезде, миледи? — громко спросил он, разглядывая пол под ногами.

До нее дошло.

— Ничуть, — ответила она и мимоходом взяла его под руку. — Я хорошо держусь в седле и не боюсь высоты.

— Мулы — не лошади, — возразил мальчик. — Лошади подчиняются приказам. А мулы слишком упрямы и не станут есть морковку, болтающуюся перед носом.

— Да что ты знаешь о лошадях! — звонко рассмеялась она. — Кажется, в Орлином Гнезде негде кататься верхом.

Он надул щеки.

— Я помогал при конюшне в Каменном замке, — заявил он.

— А как ты попал в услужение сюда?

— Устал жить на земле, — они добрались до большого зала, мальчик посмотрел за окно. — Думаю, я хотел узнать, что такое полет.

Через два часа после того, как они расстались на пороге ее комнаты, поваренок с удивлением узнал, что заменит одного из слуг лорда Роберта и будет сопровождать господ в Ворота Луны.  


***

 

В день отъезда Роберт с утра пробрался к ней в спальню.

— Алейна, — прошептал он. — Алейна, ты спишь?

Она проснулась, села и отвернула одеяло, приглашая.

— Что такое, милый? — спросила она, стараясь говорить бодро. Роберт забрался в постель, устроился рядом и уткнулся холодным носом ей в руку.

— Я боюсь, Алейна, — сказал он, дрожа. Она почти решила вызвать мейстера, но это был не приступ болезни, а детский страх. — Ты все время говоришь, что я храбрый, но это не так.

— О, милорд, — она погладила его по голове. — Послушайте: чтобы быть храбрым, надо по-настоящему испугаться. Милорд мой отец часто так говорит, — она не сразу поняла, что сказала. Страх исказил ее лицо, но в комнате было темно, и Роберт этого не увидел.

— Лорд Петир не считает меня храбрым, — мальчик шмыгнул носом и сильнее уцепился за нее.

— Лорд Петир много чего думает и мало говорит, — возразила она. — Не стоит судить его так строго. Он делает все для вашего благополучия, — она задумалась, когда научилась так красиво врать: в Королевской Гавани в окружении львов или в Орлином Гнезде рядом с одним-единственным пересмешником?

— Споешь мне песенку, Алейна? — попросил Роберт. — Про Флориана и Джонквиль?

— Нет, малыш, давай сегодня другую.

Когда Роберт уснул, она шепнула в темноту:

— Когда-нибудь он вас увидит, милорд. Он и так вам не слишком доверяет.

Петир ступил в полосу лунного света.

— У тебя чудесный голос, Алейна. Хотелось бы слышать его чаще.

— Вам нужно только попросить, отец.

Мизинец улыбнулся и коснулся ее волос.

— Сегодня твой отец я, дорогая? Или тебе снился кто-то еще? — он сжал ладонь в кулак. Санса не вздрогнула.

— Я ваша верная дочь, милорд, — ответила она, обнимая спящего Роберта.

Петир отпустил ее волосы и провел пальцем по ее подбородку.

— Конечно.

Он поцеловал ее в лоб. Прикосновение длилось дольше, чем ей хотелось бы.

— Отдыхай, милая. Путь предстоит долгий.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — прошептала Санса, когда Петир ушел.  


***

 

Алейна всегда восхищалась своей кроватью в Орлином Гнезде. Матраса мягче и одеял теплее она не встречала, но самым прекрасным была основа: металлическая, ажурная, украшенная лунными камнями. Ковка на спинках казалась тянущимися к ней руками. Алейна осторожно села на кровать и изучила спинку, закатав рукав платья как можно выше. Руки были все в шрамах — последний подарок Джоффри.

"Его стоило бы поблагодарить", — убеждала она себя, еле сдерживая приступ истерического смеха. Она глубоко вздохнула и чуть не вскрикнула от боли, ударив рукой о спинку кровати, но кричать было нельзя, оставалось только сжать зубы и шумно втягивать воздух. 

"Так надо", — уговаривала она себя, надевая плащ и отправляясь в большой зал навстречу остальным путешественникам.  


***

 

Как она и ожидала, когда они остановились отдохнуть в Снежном замке, к ней подошел поваренок.

— Ты не должен ходить за мной по пятам, — проворчала она беззлобно, убирая прядку от лица. От этого жеста задрался рукав, именно поэтому она выбрала платье, из которого почти выросла.

— Алейна! — воскликнул мальчик в ужасе.

На руке был синяк в форме пятерни. Старые шрамы мальчик тоже увидел и едва не отшатнулся.

— Не надо, — слабым голосом попросила она. — Милорд отец...

— Лордам не пристало так поступать, миледи, — он мрачно прервал ее. — Об этом нужно рассказать.

— И что это даст? Даже если кто-то поверит слову бастарда против слова лорда Орлиного Гнезда, что подумает маленький Роберт? Меня отправят к Молчаливым сестрам, и о мальчике некому будет заботиться. Мой Зяблик и так очень хрупкий ребенок, он этого не перенесет, — она схватила его за плечи и испуганно взмолилась: — Прошу тебя, друг, никому ничего не говори!

— Как пожелаете, — натянуто ответил он. Она видела, что он остался недоволен. Именно этого она и добивалась. Как только поваренок, неумело поклонившись, ушел, у нее подкосились ноги, к горлу подкатила тошнота, ребра до боли прихватило спазмом — но ее не стошнило, только во рту остался неприятный привкус.

"Алейна — мое отражение, — подумала она, отряхивая юбку. — Я могу с ней делать все, что пожелаю".  


***

 

Она сидела справа от Петира.

Она слышала насмешки лордов и леди, присутствовавших в Каменном замке, но не обращала на них внимания. Мизинец с каждым днем вел себя все самоуверенней, но никогда не совершал ошибок. Возможно, раскрыв ее имя, он расскажет душераздирающую историю о том, как ему было невыносимо видеть ее в положении, не соответствующем ее статусу. Но судя по тому, как он постоянно касался ее руки, это будет в лучшем случае отговорка.

— Какая миленькая девочка, — сказал некий отпрыск неизвестного благородного семейства.

— Она моя отрада, — ответил Петир, нежно улыбнувшись. 

Санса заметила своего поваренка — он следил за ней с противоположного конца зала, и, когда они встретились взглядами, выскользнул прочь.

— Милорды очень добры, — с притворной скромностью ответила она. — Но я очень устала после путешествия. Прошу меня простить, — она встала и вышла из зала, пока ей не начали задавать вопросы.

Поваренок ждал ее в конюшне. Оружие женщины, как когда-то сказала Серсея. Санса хорошо это запомнила.

— Я знаю, вы считаете, что не вправе уйти, — начал он, не дав ей сказать ни слова, — но вы должны, Алейна, я не могу видеть вас в таком положении. Если понадобится, я позабочусь о Роберте. Я лишь прошу вас найти место, где вам никто не будет угрожать.

— Как мне отсюда выбраться? Я никогда не пройду сквозь Ворота. Ты очень добр, но выхода у меня нет.

— Есть тропинка, — он сверкнул глазами, очень гордясь собой. — За три лиги до Ворот, слева от дороги, почти незаметная и сильно заросшая, но она выведет вас отсюда. Вы доберетесь до тракта, в часе езды будет таверна, — он взял ее за руки. — Поговорите с хозяином. Скажите, почему вы убежали. Он добрый человек, устроит вас к себе служанкой.

Она коснулась его лица.

— Тебя накажут.

— Не накажут, — поваренок смущенно посмотрел на нее. — Если миледи позволит, позже я бы хотел к вам присоединиться .

— Я буду только рада, — ответила Алейна со слезами на глазах.

— Хорошо. Расскажите еще раз, как поедете.

— За три лиги до Ворот Луны съехать на тропинку, потом добраться до таверны в часе езды по тракту.

— Прекрасно, — он подсадил ее в седло. — Уезжайте быстрее, милая Алейна.

— Мой самый верный друг, — ласково улыбнулась она и еще раз коснулась его щеки. Потом щелкнула поводьями — лошадь заржала и галопом умчалась со двора.

Поваренок не будет таким преданным, когда Мизинец бросит его в небесную камеру, Санса знала это наверняка. Даже если ему удастся сбежать, он не будет называть ее "милой Алейной", когда узнает, что она не появлялась в таверне. Только сейчас Санса поняла, что не знала его имени. Может, это было и к лучшему.

Она равнодушно пыталась представить, что придумает Петир, чтобы объяснить ее исчезновение. Возможно, Алейну Стоун украдут и продадут в бордели Браавоса. Возможно, ее похитят горные кланы с целью выкупа. А может, она стала предательницей. В ней ведь течет кровь предателя. Взгляд Сансы стал пустым, она решила не думать больше об Алейне.

— Это неважно, — сказала она лошади. — Я скоро вернусь.

За ней будет стоять вся ярость Севера. Она представила Петира Бейлиша, размахивающего руками в попытках найти опору, когда он вылетит через Лунные Врата. Ее передернуло, но она все равно не смогла сдержать улыбку.  


***

 

Когда она добралась до тракта, уже занимался рассвет. Она, конечно, уже миновала Ворота, замок нависал над дорогой в нескольких лигах позади. Она поехала быстрее, молясь о том, чтобы никого не встретить на пути.

Ее молитвы не были услышаны. Четверть часа спустя раздался цокот копыт, и она увидела силуэт всадника в шлеме. Рыцарь нагнал ее за несколько минут.

— Доброго утра, сир, — осторожно начала она, потому что герб был ей незнаком. — Могу я узнать, почему вы перекрываете мне дорогу?

— Я не причину вам вреда, миледи, — рыцарь наклонил голову. — Я ищу девочку тринадцати лет с рыжими волосами, мою сестру.

Ее сердце почти радостно затрепетало, но нет, это был не Робб. Робб был мертв.

— Вы лжете, сир, — ответила она очень спокойно. — Она не ваша сестра. Что вам нужно от Сансы Старк?

Удивление рыцаря было очень заметно.

— Моя леди потребовала ее найти.

— Как зовут вашу леди? — спросила Санса.

"Только не Серсея", — взмолилась она.

— Она Молчаливая Сестра, дитя. Леди Бессердечная.

— И что она собирается сделать с девочкой, когда найдет ее? — она изо всех сил старалась говорить ровно, но стиснула поводья так, что побелели костяшки.

В голубых глазах, смотревших на нее сквозь прорези шлема, мелькнуло понимание.

— Будет ее защищать. Спрячет от всех, кто желает девочке зла, — рыцарь спешился, и Санса едва не закричала, подумав, что тот собирается ее убить, но, к ее вящему изумлению, он встал перед ней на колено. — Леди Санса, я присягаю вам на верность и клянусь этим мечом, что буду охранять вас.

Смысл сказанного дошел до Сансы не сразу. И все равно она прикусила язык, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Она сглотнула и вздохнула с облегчением.

— И как ваше имя? — спросила она и выпрямила спину, как королева.

"Хорошо бы не Флориан", — мрачно подумала она.

Рыцарь посмотрел на нее и криво ухмыльнулся.

— Бриенна, миледи.


End file.
